The New Heroes
by JustinSon of Poseidon
Summary: When Nyx rises from Tarturus it will take new heroes to defeat her. But will these demigods be up to the challenge of this new war? Featuring new demigods as well as all your old favorites. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first fan fic and I welcome all criticism. I'll introduce some new characters along with all your favorites from the normal series. Without further ado, let the story begin.**

****NOTE** I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters.**

Chapter 1

Justin

Justin woke up to his alarm. 4:40 it said. Justin slowly dragged himself out of his bed, grumbling all the way to his closet. He slowly looked through all of his clothes when a sudden thought woke him up. _Today's the day_, he thought. Moments later his grandmother knocked on the door.

" Sweetie? Are you awake?" she asked politely.

" Yes, Grandma," Justin replied as he put on a pair of cargo shorts and a Maine Black Bears shirt. " No one should ever be up this early." His grandma slowly opened the door to his small room and walked in. The woman looked small and frail at first, but anyone that had ever met her knew better. At the old age of 73 she still acted like she was in her thirties, always making jokes and just generally being more lively than she probably should've been.

" Well, you need to hurry up. You'll miss your flight if you don't hurry," she said, " You have to be in the air at five thirty." She left Justin's room while he finished getting ready. He quickly put on some socks and his sneakers, grabbed his suitcase, and headed down stairs.

He was met by the delicious smell of waffles cooking in the kitchen. " Gram? We have to hurry, no time for waffles," Justin said sadly. Waffles were his favorite.

" There's always time for waffles. Come on, you can eat them in the car," his grandma said as she shuffled out the door with a plate of waffles in her hand. Justin picked up his suitcase and hurried out after her.

He hopped into the passenger seat as his grandma started the car. She pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road to the airport. Three times Justin almost dropped his waffles before they reached the first stoplight. " Gram? Don't you think you should slow down?"

"Nope. Gotta get you to the airport." and with that, she sped the rest of the way there.

They finally pulled up to the airport. A large group of kids was standing in the front, listening to a teachers that was listing off names. Justin opened the door and was climbing out of the car when his grandmother grabbed his arm and spoke to him softly," Justin, please try to make friends. Won't you? for me?"

He looked at her sadly," Yes, Gram," He replied. She looked satisfied with the answer, and drove off after letting him take out his suitcase.

Justin looked over at the group and slowly walked over to them._ Oh well_, he thought_, here goes nothing._ And he and the other kids boarded the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip though airport security was uneventful, except for one girl who got stopped for the chains on her pants. When the class had gotten through security our teacher, Mr. Tomsky, led us through the many halls and corridors.

There were more people than I thought there would be. There were business men in suits, military in their fatigues, even another school class. A few kids in the other group gave us weird looks, and a few kids in my group returned the favor.

We finally made it to our terminal and kids took their seats to wait. Several kids took out phones or tablets. I, on the other hand, pulled out a Nintendo DS (my grandmother told me I didn't need a phone for a few more years). I had just started to play Pokemon (TM), when the gate lady called for our flight. First class, business class, then coach, which my class was in.

I walked up and handed the lady my ticket. I took two steps into the jet way before I felt horrible. I immediately felt an unnatural fear. I hurried to my seat, next to one of the quite girls. _Good, _I thought, _I won't have to talk to her._ I listened to the pilots safety instructions for awhile before I closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep because because I woke up to the flight attendant tapping my shoulder gently. " Excuse me sir," she said politely, " What kind of drink would you li..." She was cut off there by the plane rocking to one side violently.

_Bong bong, _the pilot came on the intercom, " Ladies and gentlemen, we ask you to remain calm."

_That's never good,_ I thought.

"We will land shortly to wait out the storm," the pilot continued.

_Crack!_

I had to blink to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I wasn't. The front part of the plane was gone. Just gone all of a sudden.

My went into panic mode, silently freaking out. I looked around frantically, looking for something to tell me that I was dreaming. What I saw made my worst nightmares seem like a kidie ride.

My seat belt was coming off. It had been cut when the plane was split. I watched in terror as it slowly slipped off of my chest, and I fell out of my chair in to open air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't written much lately. I've been super busy and have been going through some personal stuff. I promise that I'll do better in the future, and I'm also gonna give y'all longer chapters. As always criticism is welcome and appreciated. Ok, I'm done talking now, we can get to the story.**

**** NOTE** I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters *sigh***

Chapter 3

Justin

I plummeted through the sky, screaming. I looked around, still hoping that I was dreaming. I wasn't. I closed my eyes as I dropped through the air, not wanting to see the ground coming. Lucky for me, I passed out long before then.

I had to stop myself from panicking when I woke up. I didn't know where I was. Heck, I didn't know if I was even alive.

_Probably not, _I told myself. There was no way I could have survived that fall. I tried to slow my breathing as much as I could. I kept my eyes closed and tried to build what my surroundings looked like in my mind.

I strained my senses, listening and feeling for anything helpful. I was on a couch or bed of some sort in a medium sized room as far as I could tell. I could hear some voices in another room, but they were muffled and distant. I could tell that there was one other person in the room with me, in a chair about two feet away, snoring loudly.

I opened his eyes slowly, careful in case there was someone else that I'd missed. I looked around and found out the other person in the room was a skinny, blonde-haired boy._ He doesn't pose a threat,_ I thought to myself. I slowly swung my legs out of the bed and stood up.

I crashed to the ground and the kid woke up. The kid didn't make any threatening gestures, but I did. I pulled my legs up under me and jumped at the boy. This time my legs worked and I flew across the bed into the other boy, who went down with a _thump_. I gave him one punch in the jaw and he was out.

_You must still be alive, otherwise your legs would have worked the first time._ I looked around the room for any doors or windows. I found one of both and started to move to the door. _No, I_ thought,_ There are people down there, probably this guy's friends._ I went over to the window and found it unlocked. I slowly opened it, hoping it wouldn't squeak.

Thankfully it didn't. I crawled slowly out the window and onto the roof. For the first time I saw where I was. From on top of the three story building I saw a valley spreading far beyond where I could see.

In the east there were large strawberry fields with several workers picking the red fruit. In the west there was a forest, dark and foreboding. Just north of the house there was a hill, on the hill stood a beautiful pine tree with what seemed to be a sheep's fleece on top of one of the lower boughs. Around the base of the tree, there was a large purple thing, which Justin couldn't recognize at that moment. I the south were the only other man-made buildings. There was an open dining pavilion, where there seemed to be green fires burning. Behind that, there were at least two dozen cabins built in a large U-shape. Even from this distance, he could tell that all the cabins were all different from each other. There was a pure silver cabin on the left, a steam-punk looking cabin on the right. One seemed to be a military base of some sort, and another looked like a cemetary. To the left of the cabins there was what looked to be a Colosseum. Next to that, there was a volleyball pit, basketball court, archery range, and even some stables. Around the entire valley, there were teenagers walking around in orange and purple t-shirts.

I looked down, looking for somewhere to climb down. I noticed a gutter going down to the ground and walked over to it. I grabbed it with my hands and braced my feet against the house. Slowly, I made my way down to the first story. I only had ten feet left to climb down when I heard a commotion inside.

"What do mean he's _gone?_" I heard, followed by a lot of arguments.

_They're looking for you, _I thought to myself._ No time,_ I thought_, gotta jump._ I pushed off of the wall and let go of the gutter at the same time. I landed and rolled. Immediately, I got up and sprinted towards the hill. I heard the sound of shouting and running behind me, but I refused to stop.

Someone grabbed hold of my shoulder. I twisted and punched the kid in the face. I heard a muffled grunt and continued to run. Another kid caught up to me and grabbed my shoulders. I again turned to punch this person, but whoever they were ducked. I rolled backwards as soon as the other person let me go. I quickly got to my feet and analyzed the other combatant.

He looked to be about 17, with black hair. He wasn't very large, but looked like he had some muscle. As I already knew, he was fast, fast enough to catch me if I ran again. Behind him a group of other teens ran to catch up.

I didn't like my chances, and they were progressively getting worse. I feigned a right hook, the other kid didn't take the bait. Someone grabbed me from behind, and I flipped them over my shoulder into my opponent.

"Who's next?" I asked. By now, the other teenagers had caught up to the black-haired kid. They all stood facing me.

"Stand back wooses, I got this punk." A tall girl in fatigues stepped forward. She was heavily muscled and looked like a fighter. I immediately knew I was outmatched. "Wanna dance, buttercup?" she asked.

I ran at her, hoping to get in a lucky hit. But my luck had run out. She easily side-stepped my wild swing and gave me a solid punch at the base of my jaw. I stumbled a few more steps then collapsed into an unconscious heap.

I woke up in the same house I had just escaped from. But instead of a bedroom, this time I was in the living room. The same blonde kid I had fought earlier was sitting across the room next to him was a blonde girl. I slowly sat up, rubbing my jaw. The other two didn't notice at first but then they both tensed up.

"Don't try anything," the blonde girl said. She said it with such authority, like someone who was used to being in charge, that I immediately decided not to mess with her.

"I won't," I assured her. I didn't plan on getting knocked out a third time that day. "I just want to know where I am. I should by all rights be dead. But I'm not. I also was stopped from leaving, and I want to know why."

"You'll learn all that tomorrow during your tour, but you've caused us a problem. You see, because of the fights you had today, we're having a hard time deciding what we're going to do with you," she tried to sound calm and soothing, while also telling him that she would kick my butt if she needed to. This only hardened my resolve to not mess with this person.

Just then, the group of teenagers came out of the kitchen. They seemed to have been having some kind of meeting in there. " We've made a decision," the kid with the black hair said. He didn't look to have any bruises from the tussle earlier, but I noticed a seedy looking kid with a black eye. There was another who had a large scrape on his neck.

The girl Justin had fought with earlier stepped in front of the rest and said exactly what I feared she would.

"You're coming with me sunshine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again! Sorry again for the long time without new chapters. But now I'm back and I'll start posting again. Alright, back to the book.**

Chapter 4

Justin

She walked out of the room leaving me with the rest of the teenagers in the living room of the house. They all looked at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to do something. I realized they were all making sure that i would follow the girl. And, seeing that all the fight had been taken out of me for one day, I got up off the couch and followed her out the door.

She was waiting for me out on the porch, leaning against a post. Next to her was a man, he looked to be in his mid 40's with a dark brown beard and hair that was starting to streak with gray. He looked like some of the dads kids had at school, except he had a bow strapped across his back and... was that a horse he was sitting on? No, he had a horse bottom half. What were those things called? I tried to remember my mythology class, centaurs. They were called centaurs.

" What's up with your friend?" I asked the girl while gesturing to his horse-half," And you people still haven't explained who you are or why I'm here."

The girl looked at the man as if waiting for him to say something. " Do you want to tell him or should I?" she asked.

" I think I'll take care of this, Clarisse," he said to the girl, Clarisse I suppose, the he turned to me," Why don't we start by you telling us your name." He looked at me with such kindness and gentleness, as if he was cradling a small bird with his gaze, that I immediately felt like I could trust him.

" My name is Justin James," I said quietly, the centaur continued to look at me. " Who are you two?"

The centaur cleared his throat then spoke, " My name is Chiron, and this," he gestured to the girl," is Clarisse. I know you have about a million questions, but please let me try to explain, then I'll answer any questions you have."

" Do you want to show the video?" Clarisse asked.

" No, we decided not to do that anymore, remember? Anyway, Justin, do you want the full explanation or the quick explanation?'

" Full," I said, hoping to find out all I could.

" In your school was there a Greek mythology class of some sort, maybe an elective?" he asked, and I nodded, " Well, it's real. The gods and monsters and Titans is one hundred percent real, and a hundred percent dangerous. This is a camp for the children of the gods."

" Think about it," Clarisse said, " what was the thing that the Greek gods did the most? They ran around making babies with whoever they wanted."

" Not _exactly_ how I would have how I would have said it, but Clarisse summed it up pretty well. You see, here, we train this generation's heroes. We train them to fight monsters and protect the mortal people from things they can't understand." Chiron said.

" Wait, wait," I interrupted, " Weren't these gods just myths from thousands of years ago? They were just primitive concepts that the Greeks came up with to explain certain parts of nature that we can now attribute to science." The sky rumbled with thunder.

" Yeah, not a good idea to call the gods _primitive, _they don't like it."

" Anyway, Justin, the gods were not just concepts they were and still are real. They have slowly moved westwards with the growing civilization. And just as civilization has changed over the years, so have the gods. Zeus for example, in ancient times he wore togas and liked wine, but now, he likes pin striped suits and Mountain Dew. Everything has moved west a long with the gods. Olympus is on top of the Empire State building and Mount Orthys is in the Bay Area."

" Ok, now I've had a history lesson, but I still don't see where I fit into all this," I said. " What does it mean to be a child of the gods, and how are you two so sure I am one?" I asked.

" The fact that you entered the camp without anyone letting you in says that you're either a demigod or a god, and seeing as how I knocked you out, I doubt that you're a god," Clarisse explained.

" This is all a lot to take in, why don't you sleep on it and we'll finish tomorrow?" Chiron said, and I nodded dumbfounded for one night.

" Come on, I'll show you to your bunk," Clarisse said and started to walk off. I got up and followed her to the cabins.


End file.
